


May I have this dance?

by Blueberry324



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry324/pseuds/Blueberry324
Summary: Kokoro plans on throwing a party for the hello, happy world members in celebration for their new single that just got released.The party will start in three days, leaving enough time for Hagumi to do something off of her bucket list, asking Misaki if she would like to dance with her. Hagumi had this big crush on Misaki and wanted nothing but to dance with her, unfortunately, obstacles may be in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

_I had a dream once, I thought that it may come true, but sometimes life doesn’t work like that. Nothing can go your way, no matter what you do._

It was a normal day for Hagumi, but something was on her mind, she only had three days to ask Misaki if she would dance with her.  
Long story short, Kokoro wanted to throw this party in her house in celebration for their 5th single that just released.  
Kokoro was talking about all the different things they were going to do at the party, but the thing that stuck out to hagumi was “Then we can dance with each other!”  
Hagumi thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask Misaki if she would like to dance.

Hagumi had this big crush on Misaki, it all started when they were in the band together. She really hadn’t focused on liking Misaki, but as more days past she noticed that whenever she is talking to her, Hagumi’s heart beats faster or whenever Misaki would smile, she would blush.

Hagumi is hoping that everything will go well and she would be able to do this without no trouble, like what could go wrong?

_That’s what she thought at the time._


	2. Chapter 2: ‘butterflies in my stomach’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to band practice, hagumi remembers the time when her feelings for Misaki really skyrocketed.  
She also thought about how she would ask Misaki, Hagumi starts getting nervous then starts to wonder  
Was she ready to do this?

> _I’ve liked Misaki for a while, she wasn’t like everyone else. One day I was going to ask her to dance with me, I guess someone else wanted to dance with her too._

Hagumi was carrying her bass on her back, as she was walking to band practice she was thinking about the time where her feelings for Misaki really skyrocketed.

Everything thing was normal at first, she didn’t have any feelings for Misaki she was just friends with her. Misaki was just a normal friend at the time, even if they spend time in the band together with everyone else, Hagumi never really acknowledge her feelings for her.

Until one day, Hagumi was just practicing with her instrument, but it sounds very off-key like it seems either her bass is messed up or she wasn’t paying attention to the music notes. Misaki noticed this while she was also practicing her instrument, she stopped what she was doing and went up to hagumi. She tapped her shoulder, Hagumi stopped practicing and look behind her.

She saw Misaki and smiled “Oh, Mii-Kun! Did you need something?”

Misaki shakes her head “No, I don’t need anything. I just happened to hear that while you were practicing, something was off about it.”

“Yeah! Hagumi knows what you're talking about! Hagumi isn’t really sure what’s going on, but Hagumi wants to find out what is it!”

Misaki nodded “Ok, Hagumi May you please play your bass one more time?”

Hagumi nodded “Ok, Mii-Kun!”

Hagumi started going over the music again, it starts smoothly at first. Then it starts going offbeat, as the music note went from a normal pinch to a messed up part. Misaki realized that Hagumi has been missing some of the notes, so she stopped hagumi and told her what was wrong.

“That makes sense, Hagumi was just so into making it sound nice that Hagumi totally forgot to stay focused on the notes.”

“It’s fine, but since now you know I don’t think you will make that mistake again, right?” Misaki said

Hagumi nodded “Of course! Hagumi won’t make that mistake again!”

Misaki smiled and went back to practicing her instrument.

Hagumi went to back to play her bass, but something stopped her she was then remembering how Misaki smiled at her. Her face was turning a bit red, she was telling herself to snap out of it and tried to not get distracted over that. It didn’t work, Hagumi was confused about why she is feeling that way. She never felt this way before also why now? Misaki was just a friend..just a friend..a friend.. When she repeated those words, her heart hurt a little. Why is she feeling this way?

Then Hagumi came to the conclusion, she likes Misaki. Not as a friend, but as a crush like she actually loves Misaki.

After band practice, she tried her best not to make eye contact with Misaki, but it was hard. Hagumi couldn’t help glance at her a couple of times, her heart was beating fast like if it’s about to come out of her chest.

Then she said bye to her bandmates and quickly went back to her home, she said Hello to her parents and they said hello back to her. She went to her room, closed the door and sat on her bed. She placed her bass on the wall, Hagumi then laid down on her bed thinking about what happened. This never happened to her, falling in love with someone isn’t something she had on her bucket list. Hagumi gave up, she couldn’t change anything about this. **She loves Misaki** and there’s nothing she can do about it.

Now back to the present.

Hagumi was really hoping that Misaki would be at practice today because sometimes it would be Michelle and sometimes it would be Misaki. She took a deep breath and started practicing what she should say to her

“Hey Mii-Kun, I was wondering if..maybe you would like to..” And that’s how far hagumi would get to, thinking about this whole thing started making her nervous. “What if this doesn’t go well..what if Mii-Kun says no? What if..” Hagumi kept having these “What if” scenarios and it was just messing her up, she wasn’t looking forward to band practice

_Not at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! Yay!  
Thank you so much for reading!  
The next chapter will actually not be Saturday, it will be on Monday!  
Anyway, again thank you so much for reading!


	3. ‘A Smile that is brighter than the sun’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well at band practice, Hagumi was about to ask Misaki the big question. Unfortunately, there was an obstacle in her way  
The obstacle was Kokoro.

_I was so nervous about the party, it came by so fast. Those days came by so fast, that I-_

Hagumi was so nervous that her hands started to shake a little bit. She gently opened the CiRCLE main entrance door and said hello to Marina. She asked Marina which room the Hello, happy world members were at, she pointed to the room. Hagumi went to the room and took a deep breath, she opened the door and to her surprise, Misaki wasn’t there yet nor Michelle. The people that were there were Kanon, Kaoru, and Kokoro.

Hagumi greeted everyone and they greeted back. She set up her bass, then she looks at Kokoro and said  
“Oh, Kokoron! Can the party come sooner? Hagumi can’t wait much longer!”

Kokoro smiled  
“Don’t worry, Hagumi! The party will come by so fast! You will already be there!”

Hagumi nodded  
“Ok!”

_ **She didn’t like that** _

Hagumi then started to panic, what if the party cancels? What if I was too late to ask her? What if when she asks Misaki, she says no? What if-

While she was having those thoughts around her head, she stopped thinking about that and turned her attention to the door. She saw the doorknob move, her face turned bright red. Why? Because it was Misaki who entered the room.

Hagumi quickly turned her head away from her and looked down.

Misaki greeted everyone and apologized for being late.

“It’s ok! But why isn’t Michelle here? Kokoro asked

“Well, Michelle told me that she couldn’t make it, so that’s why I’m here.”

“Oh, that’s ok!”

After that conversation, everyone went to their instrument and they all started practicing together. It sounded great, there were no mess-ups. After some time, Kokoro said that everyone should take a break.

Hagumi gently places her bass on the ground and grabs a drink from the table. She felt someone poke her shoulder, she turned around and saw Misaki, she was about to spill her water.

Hagumi’s face turned red  
“O-Oh, Mii-Kun! What do you need?”

“Well, I was just wondering if you are excited about the party that’s coming up.”

“Y-Yeah! Hagumi thinks the party will go alright!”

Misaki turns her head  
“Are you alright? Your face looks red?”

“I-It is? I didn’t even know!”  
Before Misaki could say anything, Kokoro called her over. She said ‘I guess Kokoro needs me’ and went to her.

Hagumi felt like an idiot, she couldn’t believe that she acted like that in front of Misaki.

After the break, everyone went back to practice. Hagumi honestly enjoys when they practice together. It will always bring a smile to her face.

Some hours have past and of course, everyone was exhausted, so that’s when band practice was over. Everyone packed up their instruments and all said their goodbyes. Hagumi was carrying her bass and went up Misaki, unfortunately, Kokoro went up to her first. Her heart hurt when that happened, but she sighed and left so she can leave them alone

_ **Well, she got nervous for nothing** _

Kokoro’s POV  
When we had our break, I told Misaki to come over. I was talking to her about somethings and then I said

“I’ll continue this after band practice!”

She agreed, I was getting a little bit nervous. But it wasn’t extreme, more like she was nervous but not so much.  
After band practice, we continued to talk. Then I told her that the day before the party, I would like to take her to a cafe, so I can talk about somethings to her about the party. She said that it was ok with her. I was so excited! Why? Because after we are done talking about that.

I’m going to ask her to dance with me!

I don’t believe that anyone in Hello, Happy World has asked her yet, so I wanted to take the opportunity!

I feel like your wondering why I’m asking her, it’s because I see something inside her. Like a flower just waiting to bloom, also I want to see her smile. She does smile, but I want to see a different smile.

_A smile that is brighter than the sun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The 3rd chapter is already here!  
Again (I’m going to keep saying this) Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be on Wednesday!


	4. ‘Whimsical words’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagumi was ready to go to school. As she was about to go to her destination, she realized that asking Misaki the big question will be harder than she thought. So, she asked Kanon for help on a situation she was in. The problem is, how will she tell her that the situation is that she loves Misaki?

_Love is very challenging, you can’t really tell someone you love them without getting all nervous and you can sometimes be too late. But if you do tell them, they may reject your feelings._

_So what’s better? Telling them or not telling them?_

**2 days until the party.**

The sun was shining, the bright light shined on Hagumi’s face causing her to wake up. She squinted when she saw the sun, as she yawned she got up from her bed. She went to the restroom to fix herself up, like take a shower, brush her teeth, and brush her hair. After doing all those things she went to her closet to grab her school uniform. She changed into that, then grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She sat down at the table before she could eat she gives thanks for the food and started eating her breakfast. After she was done, she made sure she didn’t forget anything and told her parents goodbye and went off to school.

Hagumi was walking to school and was ready to start the day, but something was still on her mind.

Why didn’t I ask Misaki the big question?

Nothing was holding me back...

She felt so ashamed because she didn’t tell her, but hagumi tried to stay positive.

Don’t worry, I have two more days left. I’ll ask her then.

After Hagumi settled her thoughts she realized that there is another problem, how will she ask Misaki? She realized that it will be a bit weird to say it to Misaki. Because she loves her and she doesn’t know if she loves her back or if she even wants to dance with her in the first place.

Hagumi started to get frustrated “Ugh! What is this so hard!?”

She didn’t realize she was already at the school’s main entrance until she looked around and saw people staring at her. She blushed bright red in embarrassment and quickly went inside the school building.

She tried to forget that ever happened and just started walking to class, but she accidentally bumped into someone.

That, someone, was Kanon.

She realized this and started apologizing “Hagumi’s very sorry, Kano-Chan-senpai!”

Kanon smiled softly

“It’s alright hagumi.”

Before Hagumi could say anything else, she thought of something

What if I tell Kanon about this whole situation I’m in?

She thought that it will be okay, because Kanon will understand her, right?

Hagumi sighed

“Um, When lunch starts..May you please meet me there a bit more early than everyone else? I need to tell you about something..”

“Oh, sure hagumi. I’ll make sure I’m there early.” Kanon said

“Thank you! Hagumi’s going to class now, bye Kano-Chan-senpai!”

“Bye Hagumi.”

After that conversation with Kanon, Hagumi went to her class. She couldn’t focus in class at all because all that was on her mind was

“What am I going to say to her?”

After some hours have passed, it was lunchtime. Hagumi quickly got up to meet Kanon, she wanted to be really early so that she can practice on what to say.

As soon as she got there, she saw that Kanon was already there

Crap.

Hagumi went up to her regardless if she didn’t know what to say to her.

“Hello hagumi, I’m here early just like you wanted me to. Now, what do you want to tell me?”

“Uh..well it’s kind of hard to say..”

“It’s okay, you can take your time.”

“Um..you know about the party we are going to have? Well..Hagumi wants to dance with someone..”

Kanon tilted her head

“Who do you want to dance with?”

“..Hagumi would like to dance with Mii-Kun..”

“Aww, That sounds so sweet.”

“But Kano-Chan-senpai...I don’t want to dance with her as a friend..I want to dance with her because I..love her..”

Kanon took a while to process that, she then looked at hagumi with a soft smile

“Oh hagumi, that’s really sweet to hear. Thank you for telling me this.”

“Yeah..But I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Can you help me ask Misaki? I’m too scared to do it because I don’t know what to do..”

“Of course I’ll help you, I have no reason not to.”

Hagumi smiled

“Thank you, Kano-Chan-senpai!”

After lunch, the girls went back to their classrooms. Hagumi wanted school to over right now, because she wanted to talk to Kanon on how this will work.

Finally, school was over. Hagumi quickly left the classroom and went to find Kanon. She ended up finding her and they both left the school and walked together.

“Hmm..do you have any ideas, hagumi?” Kanon asked

“Not yet, Ideas are really coming to me.”

Kanon looked up

“Well, should we ask someone if they know anything that relates to this?”

Hagumi thought for a while, then an idea popped up.

“Kano-Chan-senpai! I know who we should ask!”

“Fuee..? Already? Well, who is it?”

“We should ask Kaoru-Kun! She knows everything about these kinds of situations! We should text her right to see if she’s available!”

“Ok, I’ll go text her.”

Kanon brought out her phone and started texting Kaoru.

Hagumi thought to herself

This could be great!

If I get advice from Kaoru and then help from Kanon, I’ll be able to tell Misaki how I feel about her also if she wants to dance with me.

This will go well!

_Or will it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! Thank you for much for reading this fanfiction! Chapter 5 will be out on Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, so please tell me what I need to improve on!  
Also I believe the next chapter will be on Saturday!  
And I’ll make sure that the next chapter will be a bit longer because this chapter was short!  
Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
